The Kappa
by CrystalMapleLeaf
Summary: When a girl receives a copy of a new version of the game SBURB, she and her three friends (Plus a Nerd who refuses to be her friend and a conspicuous asshole) must try to survive this hellish game. Will they survive? Will Romance ever come out of it? Will you even read it? Who knows! (Rated T for Swearing, and in the future will be bumped up to M because of death.)
1. Chapter 1, Chaos Endures

A young woman sleeps alone in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 9th of July, is this young woman's 15th birthday. Although 15 years ago she was given life, it is only today that she is given a name.

Not.

The young teen wakes up, groaning as the harsh sunlight meets her unsuspecting eyes. She rolls over in her bed, not wanting to get up just yet, but knows that she must. She gets out of her bed, glancing at the iron nameplate glued onto the mirror with superglue.

ASHLEY SIEGLE

Ashley pauses for a moment, thinking before hearing her computer make an annoying ding. Someone must have just gotten online. She pulls out the shitty laptop and glances at Skype, noticing one person was online. Ashley had a small smile noting who it was, before responding to their message.

Show messages from: **Yesterday**

**Thursday, July 9, 2015**

dank hill hey happy birthday m8

Ashle Ashle Thanks!

So what's up m8? Got any sick memes for my B-Day

I know you do

So don't lie

dank hill nah

Ashle Ashle Dude

Y U Let me down?!

dank hill not really in the mood I guess

Ashle Ashle Aw man

Why

Are you depressed m8?

Tell me what's wrong man

You can tell me ANYTHING.

dank hill im not depressed

dank hill just tired

Ashle Ashle Then sleep! You don't have to stay awake for 100+ hours.

dank hill just wanted to say that you better be careful m8

Ashle Ashle About what?

Oh

Wait

Never mind

Goodbye then

dank hill have a great bday

Thanks

Hope you got the Kappa m8

dank hill i did

Ashle Ashle Ok then, I'm gonna go check the mail.

You better be asleep when I'm back

Or else

The brunette got up and closed her laptop's lid, walking out of her room and sneaking around her brother's own, stealthily making her way down to the front door. Opening it, she glanced back before walking out to the mailbox. About to open it, she turned around just to find nothing there. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached in the black box and grabbed a few things. Two packages, three envelopes, and... Sweet lord! Yes! Your copy of the Server and the Game came! The yellow house printed on the white background was glorious indeed. Ashley held her head high as she walked back, smiling as she thought of what she most likely got from her friends. And how sick the game was going to be, but she digressed.

Entering the house, she walked back over to her room and dumped her sweet loot onto her bed. One of the packages looked beaten up, but still held its shape. Ashley was about to grab it when the mail was taken from her bed, making her head whip around to the culprit. Her bro stood there, dirty blonde short hair and tall as fuck. He tossed the packages and most of the mail back to her, adjusting his glasses before walking off with the bills.

That was weird.

Her computer dinged, another person was online. Yay.

Jeffery Winchester was online. That nerd. Oh well, nothing better to do.

Jeffery Winchester open up my letter

Ashle Ashle Why?

Jeffery Winchester just do it

Ashle Ashle Fiiiine.

Ashley grabbed the letter that had the distinct look of one of his slightly terrible envelopes. The powder blue had a satisfying rip when she tore off the top, taking out a paper that said:

Forgot to send gift

Get rekt

She was silent for a moment before typing back to him.

You ass

Jeffery Winchester sucks to be you

She was not having any of this.

Ashle Ashle Fuck off

Ashley closed the lid of her laptop once more, sliding it underneath her bed before opening the packages. One of them, from dank, had the complete set of the GOOD Devil May Cry series 1-4. She smiled and set it aside before opening the next package. It held a beautiful dark red scarf, which was utterly long. One would compare it's length to Four's scarf, but never mind that. The brunette wrapped the red scarf around her neck, letting it trail back behind her as she walked. She knew who it was from, but decided that thanks would be given later. Swiping the last envelope that wasn't the Kappa itself, she opened the dark purple envelope and pulled out a letter, followed by some pieces of art.

Dear Ashley,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party, having pneumonia sucks! :( Enclosed, I have the SHERLOCK CRACK you have requested from me. I finally finished it! Yay! :D Also, as an added bonus, I put in HMS because you know how I love him.

Sorry again!

-CW

Ashley reviewed the Sherlock Crack, smirking before looking at HMS. HMS obviously was Happy Mask Salesman, because of the sinister grin on his face. And because she knew the character by heart after playing through Ocarina of Time countless times. One just can't stop playing it without collecting all the masks. All of them.

Thinking back on it, Ashley never really did introduce Herself. So, while she installs the Kappa, I'll fill in for her.

Your name is ASHLEY SIEGLE, and you are obsessed with the SICK ANIMES. TUMBLR was your life, and your friend has you now clinging to life on DOCTOR WHO and SHERLOCK. You are in 10TH GRADE, or WILL BE after SUMMER is over. You are a HOPLESS WRITER, and you can't seem to get people to READ YOUR GOD DAMN STORIES. You used to love YOUTUBE, but that was a phase that had passed. You love to play VIDEOGAMES, and hate being called a GIRL GAMER because of the STUPID ASS STEROTYPES. Among your interests are DRAWING, even though you KIND OF SUCK AT IT. You also tend to tell NO ONE other than your three FRIENDS (Plus some NERD) of your DISORDER. You have been HYPED for the KAPPA, otherwise known as SBURB KAPPA. Knowing YOURSELF, you tend to make REFERENCES others MIGHT NOT GET, and can also come across as an ANNOYING FUCKASS. Did I mention that you CURSE A FUCKTON? Well, there it is, for people to read and weep.

'Now, where did that Kappa go?'


	2. Chapter 2, Some kid thinks he's l33t

Quickly glancing around the room, she didn't have time to react as she succumbed to the darkness that had been lining her vision.

ENTER NAME

She got up, a slick grin plastered on her face as she scoped out her surroundings. Something had changed... Looking at the name plate that was still glued to the mirror, her grin seemed to widen as she read it.

LUNETTA VENTRA

You are LUNETTA VENTRA, and damn say if you don't enjoy having control for this period of time. You enjoy, well, nothing, besides the small part of your own being that loves reading CREEPYPASTAS. You would elaborate more on what just happened, but you just feel so damn HAPPY at being in control.

But, before any of this could go more down hill, let's check up on our meme-guy.

The male wakes up from his nap, chin-length wavy chestnut hair sticking to his face from the nightmare he had just woken up from. Dull hazel eyes glanced across the pink walls before his eyes landed on his desk, getting up and taking his laptop in his hands. It felt reassuring, having it there, knowing he still had some connection with his friends over the summer break. He just wondered what the NERD was doing right now, or the ARTIST, or maybe the CRAFTER or the FANGIRL. Thoughts smothered for a moment, he opened up his laptop and opened up Pesterchum. He was too lazy to grab his headset for Skype, so he settled for this option instead.

There were three names that were currently not greyed out.

One of them was the NERD.

One of them was the CRAFTER.

But one of them was one he didn't want to see.

viciousLament.

Before he could do anything, he was pulled into a chat with the CRAFTER.

-phantomHatter (PH) began pestering hipsterBrunch (HB) at 11:20 AM-

PH: Hey!

HB: sup

PH: It's Ashley's birthday today, correct? I hope the package arrived on time.

HB: pretty sure it did m8

PH: So, how has your day gone so far?

HB: well I took a nap

PH: Is that it?

HB: pretty much

HB: did you see whos on

PH: Yeah...

PH: I thought she would have that under control by now

HB: she did like a year ago

PH: I know, it's disheartening

PH: Get it? ;)

HB: haha

PH: Oh, it seems that my Grandma wants me

PH: Goodbye for now!

HB: bye then

-phantomHatter (PH) ceased pestering hipsterBrunch (HB) at 11:47 AM-

Sighing, the male glances over at the now-greyed-out NERD and CRAFTER handles. He wasn't going to pester the one that wasn't greyed out, because he didn't want a hassle, and just settled for sitting there for a moment. Soon, a new handle was un-greyed, it was the DRAWER! He pestered her, bored.

-hipsterBrunch (HB) began pestering checkeredChaos (CC) at 11:50 AM-

HB: hey

CC: Oh, hello!

HB: whats up m8

CC: Why, nothing much currently, what about you?

HB: just sitting here

HB: typing

CC: Aw, cheer up!

HB: why is everyone saying that

HB: im not depressed

CC: Well, you seem like it at least, although I could be wrong...

HB: well maybe im kind of sad but that doesnt matter

CC: Oh? Care to continue?

HB: id rather not

HB: maybe at a different time

HB: but not today

CC: Oh, isn't it Ashley's birthday?

CC: I believe it is, but I can't pester her to find out.

CC: The harsher one is currently on, and I'd rather not deal with her! :/

HB: same here

HB: but for now

HB: just stay here so she doesnt pester either of us

CC: Will do!

HB: oh and by the way

CC: Hm?

HB: you seem a bit happy

CC: Well, it is her birthday, and we'll also be playing Sburb later today!

CC: That is, if my resources are correct.

CC: I can never trust them, it seems.

HB: i know how you feel

HB: well

HB: as best as i can

HB: still havnt woken up in the game yet so

CC: I see.

CC: Well, I would help you out there, but I am currently juggling many things!

CC: I am making biscuits! :D

HB: aw man

HB: dank 10/10 keks

HB: off the hook

CC: It seems so! I must pull them out soon, unless I want burnt biscuits.

CC: That would not be excellent.

HB: yeah

HB: brb moms trying to get my attention

The hazel-eyed male turned his attention to his MOTHER, who proceeded to hand him his copies of the Kappa. She then silently walked off, not wanting to see what her son was up to at the moment. He looked down at the yellow-house and set it beside his laptop, responding to the person he had been talking to.

HB: back

CC: Oh?

HB: i got the kappa from my mom

CC: Oh!

CC: Exciting.

CC: I will remember this moment.

CC: Hehehe

HB: um

HB: why

HB: theres really nothing special about it

CC: Maybe there is.

CC: Maybe there is...

HB: hnn

CC: What?

HB: hes on now

CC: Oh! He is! :D

HB: gotta go then

HB: to my sempi

CC: Bye then!

-hipsterBrunch (HB) has ceased pestering checkeredChaos (CC) 12:16 PM-

Now he needs to pester his Sempi.


	3. Chapter 3, A slow day indeed

Time to pester your sempi- OH GOG DAMN IT.

-viciousLament (VL) pestered hipsterBrunch (HB) at 12:17 PM-

VL: Heeeeheeee

VL: I bet you were gonna pester that stupid fuckass of a nerd

VL: SO, I beat you to it.

VL: C:

HB: go away nerd

VL: I'm not the nerd here, you fucking bitch

VL: It's obviously the other guy that's the fucking nerd

VL: GET IT RIGHT NOOB

HB: oh my god shut up you noob

HB: you arnt even real

HB: you cant phase the things that are real

VL: Well then

VL: I've found a hater

VL: And I'm as real as can be, so shut up fagot

HB: stop lying

HB: you know what

HB: fuck this shit

-hipsterBrunch (HB) has ceased pestering viciousLament (VL) at 12:32 PM-

That was a dreadful experience. You don't know what to think of it at the moment, in fact. Well, you better pester the NERD, because he just looks so lonely. In your head, that is, you can picture the poor sucker just sitting there with his desktop and just waiting to join your cool kid group. Yep, totally real.

-hipsterBrunch (HB) pestered codHaxxor (CH) at 12:33 PM-

HB: yo

CH: OMGG

HB: what

CH: Just got a pentakill

CH: it was amazing

HB: dude legit

CH: Yeah man

CH: Totally legit

HB: No hacks right

CH: nope

CH: None

HB: aw man

CH: I trolled Ashley with my letter earlier

HB: amazing

HB: top kek right here

HB: take your fedora as a prize good sir

CH: im flattered

CH: I really am

CH: I will take that fedora, and place it on my head

HB: nice man

HB: so whatre you playing

CH: lol

HB: laugh out loud or league of legends

CH: League of Legends man

CH: Know your games

HB: im just gonna play some rebirth, kind of bored right now waiting for everyone to get ready

CH: yeah it seems that way

CH: You should call me

CH: On Skype

HB: but the headset is too far away

CH: dude

CH: Stop being lazy and get the headset

CH: Unless you have bad mic quality

HB: i would never

HB: its just

HB: in the living room

HB: and its too far

CH: cant type now, pwning some noobs

HB: fine ill get my headset

CH: Amazing

-hipsterBrunch (HB) ceased pestering codHaxxor (CH) at 12:48 PM-

Time to go get that headset...

If you remember correctly, it was in the living room with the desktop, but you just wanted to stay in your room all day. Boring, sure, but it was Summer, and that pretty much entailed doing nothing. You scramble up and start going to the door, firmly grasping the door knob and turning it, opening the door and walking out. You pass a few doors on your way, and before you know it you see your headset. The beautiful thing had been bought with your own money, and you cherished it with sweet, cool kid joy.

You draw the SWEET HEADSET and proceed to captchalog it with your PICTIONARY MODUS. You love the thing because last year you figured out how to make ghost images on the dank modus, but other than looking cool, it didn't serve much of a purpose. You walk back to your room, only to find your laptop missing.

God damn it.

While he's having trouble with that, let's go back to the Lunatic

Lunetta looks around the room, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, trying to find the damn Kappa that had disappeared. She knew it had to be SOMEWHERE in the room, it just didn't sprout legs and run off, did it? She didn't know, she wasn't the magic one of them, nor did she want to be. The now angry girl opened up the door and walked out, looking around for the yellow houses that had gone missing.

Damn, life was hard.

Well, it seemed that way, anyways, everything just never went the poor girl's way. No one really preferred to talk to her, just waited for that damn pampered Ashley to come back so they could have their friend, or crush, she didn't know, back. Which annoyed the ever-loving fuck out of her, and made her want to punch the wall. She restrained herself, for now at least, before she did more collateral damage to the house. So what if she punches a few walls? The walls had it coming god damn it! Just staying there, dividing, not moving, it's like they WANT to be punched. She wouldn't be surprised if they just wanted a good roughing up, having holes every few millimeters, because it would be fun as fuck. Punching and punching and punching until her knuckles bleed...

Actually, that sounded emo.

Ah, who cares anyways? Everyone's a tad bit emo. Unless you're just all happy-go-lucky, or maybe you're just ignorant to those people who are emo. Is that even possible? She didn't exactly know, and she didn't exactly care. Well, maybe she did, but not too much.

Ok, fine, she did care, sue her.

No, wait, don't sue her, she doesn't have the money for an attorney.

Someone fucking call Phoenix Wright, because it seems people are starting to sue. For what? Nothing except for lying. Backstabbing bitches, thinking they could sue her, when this is just a game. A twisted, dark, messed-up game, but a game none the less.

Not to far from now, she will play that game herself.

And she will experience the horrors she had been dreaming of her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4, Sickening Schemes

Reader: Be the DRAWER!

You are now the DRAWER, or checkeredChaos, whichever suits you at the moment. Let's take a look at your INTERESTS, shall we?

You love to DRAW, and have a large interest in ANIMATED PONIES, otherwise known as MY LITTLE PONY, and you tend to be a tad bit of a SOCIOPATH and are also a NARSISSIST! You also love the HAPPY MASK SALESMAN, and anything having to do with MAJORAS MASK. You tend to be a tad.. MANIPULATIVE of your FRIENDS, but they don't know about that. You also tend to PLAY AROUND with your WORDS, and are a very HAPPY person.

You were just about to go get the Kappa, but it seems you have run into an obstacle. You have found one of your DRAWINGS crumpled up on the floor! Who would have done something like this? Your evil mother, that's what. She just seemed to make you...Angry at times. You just want to play the game, but at the moment your other players are having complications. Lunetta was one of them, but your cool friend also is having trouble, saying that his laptop disappeared out of nowhere. You would also question the CRAFTER or the NERD, but you can't reach them for some odd reason.

Strange indeed.

You step around the drawing, slowly making your way to the front door so you could grab the mail, and along with that, Sburb itself. You decide that you would help out Ashley as her server player, well, maybe, if the memer doesn't beat you to it. You know thing. Many things. You are just the most excellent of people to know these things.

Hehehe.

You obviously will try to, maybe, blackmail him to let you be the server player, but you think you'll let this one thing take it's course. Eventually, the plan will take place, and then you'll be better than them...

Wait, that was a lot of foreshadowing.

You don't like too much foreshadowing.

Well shit then. You can't go back _now_, it would be just terrible to mess with what has already been written in the book of destiny.

You finally make it to your mailbox and swipe all of the sweet loot in there, mainly bills and other things of the like, but you at least had the game now. You can't wait to play it, as you know what will happen. No, you weren't a time player, but you had your sources. And those sources also say that there may be one more player, to even out Prospit and Derse.

You don't know how you feel about that.

It could alter your plans.

You don't want to alter your plans.

That would be bad.

Very bad.

No matter, you cannot change that either. Whoever this mystery person is, they better be at least a pretty good player.

Your team will be weak anyways.

You know this for a fact.

It will be a constant.

Your team will always be unbalanced.

With two, maybe three, depending on this new guy, weak links.

And the other three overly strong.

And, as they say, opposites attract.

But what do you know?

Nothing.

You know nothing in the face of infinity.

You know nothing of the blunders that will happen.

You know nothing of the mistakes that will be made.

You know _nothing _of the utter chaos your session will be.

Because you're only human.

You know you'll make mistakes.

You know that everything could change.

You know that everything could go wrong.

But you choose to ignore it, hide it, keep it in the dark recesses of your damned mind.

You try to fight it, try to not believe that it will all come down to one person.

And you have no way in swaying that variable.

You cannot help.

You cannot hide.

You cannot burry what's inside.

So why do you think that you could make a change?

Your mind taunts you, trying to make you think of utterly horrid possibilities, but it seems that you cannot even think. You have just been standing there, spaced out, by the mailbox, for several minutes. And, to top it all off with a very nice note,

The mail was gone.

Shitshitshit.

Your head darts back and forth, trying to locate the precious mail before spotting it. Eyes widen, shock written on your features. The mail had been dropped into the puddle right beneath your feet.

The copy was ruined.

You could not play without it.

'What will you do now, Drawer?'

You decide to be the one with the disorder.

You slowly wake up from your almost trance-like state between sleep and being awake, forced to watch the terror that she had brought against you. You run a shaking hand through your hair, looking around your now chaotic room. Everything was messed up, more so than usual, and your eyes flicker over to the nameplate still on the mirror.

ASHLEY SIEGLE.

Good, you think, you have full control. For now, that is, you never know when one could surprise you and send you back into that dark abyss again, you hated it there. You just hoped that it wouldn't be soon. A small smile graces your lips as you walk over to your bro's room, banging three times on the door and twisting the knob twice. None of the others have figured out the secret code that you and your brother share, and slowly the door opens, throwing the copy of the game at you before shutting the door in your face.

Harsh.

You walk back into your room and stare at the game. Something was...different... You just couldn't quite put your finger on it at the moment, but there was something wrong with it.

Weren't there only five compartments to the house instead of six?


	5. Chapter 5, The Meme Team

Reader: Become the MEME GUY

You proceed with becoming the MEME GUY, otherwise known as the COOL KID of the group. Glancing at the locked screen of your newly found laptop, you raise an inquisitive eyebrow at your name. Rather strange name indeed.

TY MAYLE

Your name is TY MAYLE, and you are obsessed with looking cool infront of your CRUSH. No, you will not reveal who said CRUSH is within the session players, but you tend to have LONG FEELINGS JAMS with them. You love to use HELLA off the hook MEMES, and have a variety of BRITISH friends that are for shits and giggles. You also tend to play many games with the NERD, and tend to be slightly UNAWARE of others problems. You, like our other devious girl, love to MANIPULATE others without their knowledge.

You run a hand through your hair as you type in your password, glaring silently as this ASSHOLE tries to pester you. Sure, most of your session knew of this ASSHOLE, but you are the only one to talk to him.

Or, well, unluckily gave him your handle an proceeded to be enveloped into some terrible trolling.

Just to be on the safe side, you log off of PesterChum and Skype. You don't want to deal with anything any of the others had to say to you at the moment, and need to do some research.

Yep. This site totally works out.

Roblox . com

You are spiritually connected to the forum of OT, and know that they will always give you the best answers. You start a small thread.

Hey OT I need some advice on how to get the girls

You then add a small note inside of the thread

Don't give me shitty pick-up lines again.

You would rather not remember that terrible time.

Let's just say you screwed up big time and asked for shitty pickup lines and told them to your crush. Very embarrassing indeed.

As you await replies from your fellow OT'ers, you check around the internet for any memes you have yet to discover. Needless to say, you find none.

Fantastic.

Only seeing a few shitty replies, you groan and proceed to check for a game guide on SBURB. You find one for the old BETA on GAMFAQS, clicking on it slowly before starting to read through it. Holy shit. So the ASSHOLE wasn't lieing.

Well, it looks as if you're going to risk all of those hot as fuck biscuits the DRAWER made last night. They'll always be hot. And delicious. You're only going off of her word.

OT why.

Just.

Why.

Maybe you shouldn't have asked OT for advice again.

Because it seems she has found your thread.

And that username is so her you can't even start to explain.

PageOfHeart

111 posts

I'd say you better confront her instead of beating around all of the metaphorical bushes.

Yep. So her.

You bet she has been watching the thread from the start, just shaking her head and being all "God damn it Ty why are you pulling this shit again."

You still believe that she hasn't forgiven you for that last incident.

You think that she will never actually give you a straight answer to it, either.

Fuck.

Sorry for not updating in forever! I have been on the holiday vacations not going anywhere and doing the subpar Black Friday shopping. There is still not a set schedule for updates, either. Mostly whenever I get inspiration, and I am also juggling DA with the Reader Inserts (If you want, you can check it out, it's the same username as on here :) ) so I have many things I must throw around willy nilly with my head chopped off by none other than School in itself. Hopefully, I will update tomorrow with a POV that has not been used yet-

Goodbye, good day, and have a happy Holiday! B-)


End file.
